


Blue

by dodobirb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, M/M, a little sad, but there is a pretty happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodobirb/pseuds/dodobirb
Summary: This happened after the Seijoh / Karasuno match which Seijoh lost.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I think I have a thing about their eyes. They all have pretty eyes. I though this work was a little bit draggy but please lmk what you think! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

The ride back to school was in dead silence as the team, still dazed from their defeat by Karasuno, stared blank-faced out the windows. 

  
  
  


Nobody had expected Karasuno to make it this far. Just a while ago they were a forgotten school.  _ The Fallen Powerhouse. The Flightless Crows.  _ But in a span of less than a year, The Crows had climbed the ranks at a terrifying speed, taking out team after team in their hunger for victory. Seijoh had beaten them before during the Interhighs but had just missed doing so again in the Spring tournament. 

  
  
  


Maybe it was because Seijoh had underestimated them since they were defeated before. Maybe it was because Karasuno had once again evolved in the short span of time between the two tournaments. Oikawa would not be surprised that it was the latter, given the rate at which they were currently developing. Or maybe, a voice whispered in his head, maybe it was just because  _ they were not good enough.  _

  
  
  


The thought had been growing larger and larger with each year that they lost to Shiratorizawa and missed the chance of going to Nationals. This last match was all that was needed for Oikawa to be convinced that he was just another average person to be swept along, never meant to stand out. That he was just a passerby to the main characters in the story of life. 

  
  
  


He couldn’t stop the sobs from escaping him as he stared at the floor of their gymnasium. He had to do something! Whenever they lost to Shiratorizawa, he, being captain, would always have some speech prepared to encourage the members to ‘keep pressing on’ or ‘don’t give up’. But now, his mind was blank, the guilt of the last play, playing and replaying in his head.

  
  
  


He couldn’t bear to look at his teammates for fear that the disappointment on their faces would turn him into a blubbering mess on the floor. 

  
  
  


Their coach had called for a meeting to evaluate their mistakes during the match while it was still fresh in their minds. It was not compulsory for the third years to attend as it was already their final match. Oikawa, for the first time in years, was grateful that he would not have to think about volleyball for a while. 

  
  
  


He went into the club room and busied himself with changing and packing his things to keep his mind occupied. Oikawa kept his head down, not wanting to catch the eye of any of the other third years. 

  
  
  


“Oi, you’re supposed to be our captain y’know. Could you at least act like one and keep your head up.” Iwaizumi said in a stern but gentle voice as he eyed the other members. He was worried for Oikawa. They had lost games before, but it had never been as bad a blow as this. Those once lively eyes were now blank and clouded over. Iwaizumi would do anything to see those beautiful eyes of his sparkle again. 

  
  
  


Oikawa forced his gaze to the lights on the ceiling, letting it blind him, taking in the distracting pain of it. 

  
  
  


“Thank you for the last three years! I’m sorry that we weren't able to make it to the nationals. I’m sorry, I've failed as a captain!” Fresh tears streamed down the faces of every member in the room as they trailed out one at a time, patting Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the shoulder as they left. 

  
  
  


After making sure that the room was securely locked, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked home together, stopping at the convenience store along the way to grab some food. Their usual chatter-filled walk was replaced by the sound of shuffling feet as they walked and ate in silence. 

  
  
  


Whenever they were together, Iwaizumi always stole occasional glances at Oikawa when he thought he wasn't noticing. He loved admiring the perfect features of his best friend’s face, and those big brown eyes that were so full of light. Although he could seem intimidating and scary on the outside, Iwaizumi actually thought himself to be a very compassionate and gentle person, when he wanted to be one, that is. And right now, he couldn’t help but look at Oikawa, _ to make sure he is alright,  _ Iwaizumi reminded himself, a faint blush colouring his cheek. 

  
  
  


Under the moonlight, Oikawa’s chocolate brown hair seemed to glow. Iwaizumi had to restrain himself from the sudden urge to pat the very soft-looking strands. 

  
  
  


Iwaizumi was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice that Oikawa had stopped beside a small pond in a corner of the park they were walking through. 

  
  
  


“Oikawa… what are y-?”

  
  
  


“Iwa-chan, do you remember this place? This was the place where I first met you. I still remember it was a Saturday. I was trying to find my ball because it rolled into a bush. You were catching bugs beside the pond. When we saw each other, we kinda just stared awkwardly for a while.” Oikawa recounted with a laugh and continued without waiting for a response. “I asked you what you were doing and you showed me your container of bugs. I didn’t like it so I asked you if you wanted to play volleyball with me. You agreed I think, after I pestered you for a while. Do you remember Iwa-chan?”

  
  
  


Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa for a long minute before replying with a small smile. “I called you dumbass for the first time because you couldn’t hit the ball properly.” 

  
  
  


Oikawa laughed bitterly. “I loved those moments. And now… now because we,  _ I  _ lost our last chance of going to nationals, we may never get to do those things again. I'm sorry...” His voice cracked as he spoke, tears pooling once again in his pretty eyes. 

  
  
  


Without thinking, Iwaizumi slapped a hand across Oikawa’s cheek, the sound echoing through the empty moonlit park. 

  
  
  


“Dumbass! It wasn’t your fault, so stop saying it was! If anything, I was the one who lost us the chance because I messed up the last spike. The spike which was so easy to hit because  _ you _ set it so perfectly… but I couldn’t score a point with it. ” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s collar, forcing the taller down towards his face as he tried to hammer those words into his brain. 

  
  
  


Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi through blurry eyes. His olive green eyes standing out starkly against his face, reflecting the light from the moon, creating an almost hypnotic effect on Oikawa. 

  
  
  


“Or maybe...we were just not good enough.” Oikawa finally said, pulling his gaze away from Iwaizumi to stare at the pond. 

  
  


If it was possible to hear someone’s heart break, Iwaizumi would definitely hear the sound of two breaking now. Looking at Oikawa, his heart ached at the thought that Oikawa was right. No matter how good they were, there would always be someone better than them. Not knowing what to do, he could only stand in silence and do his best to be a comforting presence to his friend. 

  
  
  


"Iwa-chan, please don't frown like that. You're going to become uglier if you keep doing that." Oikawa said with a forced laugh, stepping forward to smooth his fingers over the creases on his forehead. The feeling of the cool skin under his fingertips made him forget his worries for a few seconds. 

  
  
  


Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrist, stopping his fingers in the middle of his forehead. 

  
  
  


"Sorry I shouldn't have touched you. I forgot you don't like people touching you." Oikawa hastily apologised, pulling his hands away but found that Iwaizumi's grip was too strong. 

  
  
  


"Iwa-chan…?"

  
  
  


"Stop apologising! It's not your fault. Just… just " Iwaizumi half shouted, face flushing with anger. 

  
  
  


And suddenly without thinking, he pulled Oikawa in hard and was kissing him. His mouth covered Oikawa's soft lips as he cupped the back of his neck, not wanting to end this moment. The kiss was soft but passionate, almost as if Iwaizumi was releasing all the pent up emotions all these years. 

  
  
  


Immediately realising what he had done, Iwaizumi pulled back with a gasp after what seemed like an eternity (but was really just 5 seconds). His face was now coloured an even deeper scarlet. 

  
  
  


“Iwa-chan. I didn't know you were such a good kisser.” Oikawa said with a smirk, breaking the silence. 

  
  
  


“I- we should go home! It’s really late!” Embarrassment evident in Iwaizumi's voice as he turned around.

  
  
  


They stood in silence for a long minute, each not daring to look into the others' eye for fear they would not be able to hold back from each other anymore. 

  
  
  


Finally, Oikawa broke the tension. "Iwa-chan, wanna sleep over tonight?" 

  
  
  


It was a question they asked often enough throughout the many years they were friends. Almost as if they spent more time at each other's houses than they did at their own. 

  
  
  


Iwaizumi felt something in his chest flutter. Was he relieved? Did he hope Oikawa would ask that? Iwaizumi couldn't trust himself with his emotions right now and decided to just go with the flow. He nodded once.

  
  
  


Oikawa stretched out one hand towards Iwaizumi. He laced their fingers together and offered a rare smile to Oikawa. 

  
  
~

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi to his room as soon as he got back, not wanting to disturb his parents who had already fallen asleep. He dumped his bag on the floor and pulled on a worn-out hoodie in place of his shirt. Oikawa then clambered gracelessly onto his bed and dove under the warmth of the covers. 

  
  
  


Meanwhile Iwaizumi stood awkwardly to the side, watching Oikawa’s routine (except when Oikawa was changing, he denied very strongly that he looked). When Oikawa was finally in bed, Iwaizumi then locked eyes with him, silently asking permission to join him. A single nod was all it took for Iwaizumi to crawl a little too eagerly over to him. 

  
  
  


Iwaizumi curved his body to fit Oikawa’s such that each and every part of them was touching. It was a cold night but they barely felt it in the warmth of each other. Iwaizumi’s hands circled Oikawa’s chest and held him close to his own. Oikawa sighed contentedly at the action. 

  
  
  


Unspoken words hung in the air as they lay side by side. It was as if both of them were back to when they first met each other. The understanding that passed between them the moment they clicked; that they were always meant to be together. 

  
  
  


That night, Oikawa fell asleep knowing that his world would always be there to back him up. 

  
  
  


And that night, Iwaizumi fell asleep knowing that he would always be able to hold the world in his arms. 


End file.
